


The Nerd

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Louis is the innocent bookworm of the school, however, at night he transforms into Tommo the Tease, the best stripper in the business. Harry wins a private dance with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry can't help but smile as his favourite student promptly walks into his classroom, a bright, innocent smile on his face.  
"Hello, Mr Styles." The small boy beams as he takes his place in the front row of the classroom, pushing his glasses up seeing as they had fallen down his adorable button nose.  
"Hello, Louis. How are you today?" Mr Styles, also known as Louis' Maths B, C and English teacher asks  
"I'm splendid thanks, Sir. And you?" Louis glows, staring straight ahead at Harry whose desk is directly in front of the small boy.  
"Tired; was up late marking assignments," Harry replies, sitting down at his desk. He takes note of the time; there are a few minutes until the bell for start of class rings. Soon enough Louis' classmates will be here.  
"Did you mark my math C assignment?" Louis asks bright eyes at the prospect of finding out his grade.  
Harry chuckles at the five foot over enthusiastic nerdy boy.  
"I did, it certainly took me a long time to mark Lou. You always add lots of information." The teacher felt relaxed talking to Louis; he had been his teacher for five years now seeing; the small boy was in his senior year. Never once had the caramel haired boy received a grade lower than an A-.  
Harry watched as Louis' face contoured into a worried expression. "Is that a bad thing Mr Styles?"  
"No no Louis, don't worry; that is excellent. You just need to be careful of the word limit." Harry watched as the small boy gasped quickly picking up a pencil and jotting down what his teacher had just said for future reference. He was the type of student to enjoy making goals; he was into all that self-improvement.  
"I will next time Sir." Louis looked back up at his teacher smiling when the bell went, and students began flocking in.  
"Ew look faggot boy is already here." Yelled one of the jocks as he came in with his fellow jock followers following close behind, a chorus of laughter was heard after his declaration.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Matthew; I think you owe Louis and apology." Mr Styles spoke with authority; sadly he received anything but submission.  
"Yeah, sorry faggot boy." Another chorus of laughter was heard around the room. Harry looked back at Louis, noticing how the small boy hung his head in embarrassment. The teacher sighed sadly because this was probably the nicest thing that would happen to Louis all day from his fellow students.  
\---  
"Drink whore." Louis squeaked as a paper cup was pushed in front of him. The small boy was sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria, alone as per usual when a group of his bullies decided to approach him. Louis gulped as he looked inside the cup; it certainly didn't hold water. It looked more like, milk, maybe some hot sauce, with crushed up biscuits... ew was that cum?  
Louis gagged merely at the look of the contents.  
"Umm, no-no thank-thank you." The small boy stuttered as he stood up, only for one of the jocks to grasp his shoulders, forcefully pushing him back into a seated position. Louis grunted at the force the jock was applying to his small frame.  
"Stop," Louis whined as his head was tilted back; an audience had now gathered to watch the event play out.  
DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK  
Louis could hear their chants. They were no better than the bullies. Before he knew it, Matthew, one of his bullies was shoving the cup of who knows what down his throat. The small boy pulled away, falling onto his hands and knees on the floor as he coughed up the contents that had just been forced into him.  
Definitely cum.  
Louis gagged, tears coming to his eyes as he used his shirt to wipe his tongue.... he hated being bullied, but the worst part was, he was used to it.  
Luckily a very familiar deep voice interrupted the giggles of the cheerleaders mocking him and roars of the jocks patting each other on the back in success.  
"What is going on here."  
Nobody answered Mr Styles, but the cafeteria went quiet. Louis took that as his chance to run, run to the bathroom. He was going to be sick. Just as he thought, he vomited into the toilet not a second after he made it there... it was anything but a pleasant sight.  
\---  
"Louis?" Mr Styles spoke softly. The latter had just sent the jocks bullying Louis to the principal's office. He honestly wasn't shocked to find the small boy in his regular seat, in the front row of the class, books ready to begin the lesson.  
He was always early to class; even after being treated like crap.  
"Hi..." Louis spoke equally as soft as his teacher, he kept his head down from embarrassment, but from his peripheral vision, he could see his teacher sit at the desk next to him.  
Harry sighed, placing his hand on Louis' smaller one.  
"Louis, look at me... it's okay really. None of that was your fault - you should not be embarrassed."  
The small boy nodded absentmindedly, more interested in the large hand placed over his own; he was sad when the teacher retracted it.  
"Would you like to eat lunch with me from now on? I usually just eat in here?" Harry offered.  
The small boy looked up at Mr Styles; it was almost sad that his teacher felt so sympathetic for him that he was making such an offer. Yet, Louis couldn't be more grateful. So with a small nod he replied;  
"I would love too..."  
For once, Louis felt like he had a friend. Sadly for Louis, he only had one real friend, and they didn't attend his school; in fact, they didn't go to school at all. His name was Zayn Malik; compared to Louis' 18-year old-self Zayn was much older... in fact 16 years older. Zayn was 34, old enough to be Louis' dad... But the two had kicked off their friendship splendidly a year ago when Louis was searching for employment.  
Zayn was like his older protective brother.. and he loved his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighs as he flops onto the grass of the meadow he is sat in.  
Sunday.  
One day before he has to return to the hell hole he calls work. On the bright side, that is also one day before he gets to see Louis again.   
He worries about the boy. The small boy who just seems to have no source of happiness in his life. The small boy who gets abused by his cohort. The small boy who's parents seems to be disengaged. The small boy he wishes was older. The small boy he wishes wasn't his student.  
Harry sighs as he leans back against a tree, looking into the field of daisies. Harry doesn't want to be a teacher; he wants to be a singer. He was convinced he would never make it... so that is why he chose to teach. Instead, he hides his hobby, coming to the field of daisies he calls home every Sunday to write music.  
The reason he loves this place is that nobody seems ever to come here; it is at the back of a graveyard after all.... hidden from the world. But Harry knows, Harry calls it his secret hideout.  
The sound of giggles interrupts him from his clouded thoughts.  
"Zaaaaynie comes on; there is shade over here. Where do you want to set the easel up?"  
Harry looks up from his notebook, and there he is. The boy who fills his thoughts and dreams. Big ass and thighs tightly squeezed into jeans, striped t-shirt with suspenders. Before Harry can react, he meets Louis' eye.  
"Mr Styles?" The small boy questions, as he and his friend; who might Harry add, looks much older, walk closer.  
"Louis... hi?" Harry is in a state of shock. Nobody ever comes here.  
"Oh, sorry oops. Did we interrupt you, Sir?" Louis questions and Harry has never shaken his head 'no' faster.  
"No-no. Please. Don't let me stop you. Call me Harry; we are outside of school." Harry stands up as the small boy and his still unnamed friend, who looks like a god - Harry is jealous, come closer.  
"Okay!" Louis cheers and the curly haired man smiles because he has never seen his student so happy. "Oh, sorry this is Zayn. My best friend... Zayn this is... well you know who this is."  
Harry has to blink twice. Does that mean Louis has told Zayn about him?  
"Hi, pleased to meet you." The godly looking man is holding his hand out to shake, so with a small smile, the teacher returns the gesture.  
"How old are you?" Harry wants to facepalm. Because for once, he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, he had to blurt out what he was thinking to Louis', possibly, only friend.  
Luckily, Harry's embarrassment is lessened when Louis giggles. The curly haired man averts his eyes to his student for one second, admiring how adorable he is before returning to gaze into Zayn's hazel orbs.  
"That obvious ey?" The raven haired man speaks in relationship to him looking older. "I'm 34. But, doesn't stop Lou and me from being best friends. Right babe?"   
Harry raises his eyebrows at the word babe, looking at Louis who softly giggles, falling into his friend's arms. The teacher finds himself jealous but plasters on a fake smile.  
"Well i'm just writing, what are you guys here for?" Harry asks, nodding at the equipment the two were holding.  
Louis perks up at this.  
"Zaynie is a painter; he is going to paint me."  
"Oh.... should I leave?" Harry asks, watching as Zayn walks but a few meters away from where he is situated to set up the easel he was holding.  
"No don't worry; this is public property, Zayn is chill. He doesn't need silence to concentrate."  
"Oh okay..." Harry doesn't know what else to say, so he simply smiles, slowly sitting back down, back against the tree and knees up to his chest as he takes his pen and notebook.  
He watches as Louis and his friend talk, seemingly about how Louis should pose. Harry watches as the raven haired God instructs Louis into a position, a few metres away from Zayn's easel... and oh... the pose Louis is in looks beautiful.   
Louis is left sitting on his ass, surrounded by daisies, legs bent and elbows on his knees where he continues to place his head in his hands, smiling devilishly for his friend who gives him a thumbs up.  
It shouldn't look sexual, hell, it isn't sexual, but Harry can't help the twitch in his cock. God save him.  
\---  
Monday, what a wonderful day.... not.  
Sadly for Harry, when he arrived at class Louis was there, and the smile that was plastered on his face yesterday was now missing. Replaced by a depressed looking frown.  
Harry just wants for him to quite literally turn that frown upside down.  
Smiling, just... suits Louis.  
"Hello, Mr Styles." Louis looks up at his teacher, long eyelashes fluttering.  
"Hello, Louis. I just wanted to say that.... you looked really good yesterday." Harry paused, wondering if it was acceptable to say that, "I hope the painting looked just as good."   
Harry smiles down at Louis, the only student in the classroom. Harry had left the meadow before Zayn and Louis, so he really hadn't a clue what the painting looked like. When he left Zayn had only painted the daisies, and picnic blanket Louis was sitting on.  
"Oh! It looks great... maybe I will bring my phone to period 6, we have maths together... I can show you the pictures I took of it!"   
Harry smiles because Louis looked happy.  
\---  
Like usual, Louis was early to class, but this time, he was early for a reason... to show Harry the painting.  
"Hi, Mr Styles... so wanna see the painting?" Louis asks, pulling out his phone, presumably looking through the camera roll.  
Harry nods enthusiastically, he was genuinely interested.  
Louis walks over to his desk, where Mr Styles is seated and passes him his iPhone 4, not the best, but it does the job.  
"Just swipe left - there are more pictures." Louis comments.  
Harry gasps, the final product is to die for.  
"Is this really hand painted by Zayn?" Harry asks because it is a spitting image of Louis.  
"Yeah, he is really good..." Louis smiles, watching as Mr Styles swipes left, doing as Louis requested.  
It takes a moment for both Louis and Harry to process what is on his camera roll; before the teacher is gasping, eyes going wide and Louis quickly snatching the phone from his teacher.  
"I MEANT RIGHT!" Louis yelps.  
Harry remains silent. Still in shock of what he had just seen.  
There, on the nerdy boy's camera roll was a picture. A picture of Louis dressed up in thigh high fishnets, high heels, fake eyelashes and a tiny thong, ass between a stripper pole as he looked back at the camera.  
"Umm, that was a nice painting Louis. How bout you take your seat class will start soon." Harry somehow manages to squeak out.  
Harry can see the blush on Louis' cheeks; surely the small boy is embarrassed. But his embarrassment certainly isn't as bad as Harry's. He now has to teach class with a boner.   
Fuck Louis and his camera roll.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on Liam, you're so up tight. Loosen up - we haven't been clubbing for months."  
Harry begged Liam. Liam, or Liam Payne, was a friend of Harry's - the two had known each other since they were in diapers. Liam had, and probably always would be, conservative. He would much rather stay in reading on the weekend then head to a club.  
"Harry.... you are not just suggesting we go to a club. You are asking me to go to a damn strip club." Liam whined, pulling away from the curly haired man.  
"But Li... It is a gay strip club." Harry winked at his friend. The two were both very gay; Harry thought it would be fun.  
"Harry count me out on this one." Liam pouted, not comfortable with Harry's proposition. "Take Niall." Liam shrugged.  
Harry laughed. "Liam, you know Niall is straight."   
The conservative man merely rolled his eyes, "that wouldn't stop Niall from going to a strip club."  
"Too true." Harry paused to think of Niall. "But no. You're coming, and that's final. Please... someone was telling me about an act called Tommo the Tease? Not sure. Apparently, the guy is a fucking twink with a big ass. I do not want to miss that." Harry begged.  
Smiling triumphantly when Liam sighed, giving in.  
"Fine."  
\---  
"Harry," Liam spoke glumly as he exited the car. "The line is huge!"   
The curly haired man shrugged, he was persistent.  
"Well, then we better line up."   
Harry smiled innocently as he dragged Liam to the back of the line, a good 60 people away from the front. Twenty minutes later and they were edging closer to the front, that is when Harry decided to make conversation with the man in front of him.  
"Hey. Do you know when Tommo the Tease is headlining?" He asked. The stranger was tall, quiffed brown hair... to be honest, though - he was ugly.  
"Yeah in 45 minutes. You ever have seen him perform?" The stranger smiled making small talk. Liam wanted to roll his eyes; he wasn't good with strangers. He let Harry do all the talking.  
"Nah, we are first timers here. Heard he was good. I'm Harry, by the way; this is Liam."  
The man smiled, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Nick, and yeah trust me. He is a right twink. Seen him once or twice. He is short, big but, thick thighs, skinny waist... fuck his cheekbones."  
Harry smirked, he liked the idea of this teasing twink already.  
"So does he do... private shows?" Harry spoke, a special glint in his eyes. Nick laughed loudly, Liam wanted to cringe at the obnoxious laugh.  
"If you mean sex... no. But, he does do an excellent private strip show, sadly there is a no touching policy." Nick shrugged.  
"Better than nothing. Am I right?"  
"Certainly."  
\----  
"You look hot Zayn." Louis nearly drooled.   
The god-like man was wearing a sexy, skimpy fireman outfit. Hardhat on his perfectly styled hair. Whereas Louis was dressed in something more feminine, appealing to the more dominant men out there. He was wearing a tiny dress with a tutu-like skirt, skimpy underwear on display because it was so short. The heels he wore over his thigh highs made him taller, but still much shorter than Zayn.  
The fireman pants were connected by velcro, just like Louis' outfit so they could easily be ripped off.  
"So do you, babe." Louis giggled as his friend winked, he twirled slightly as he licked his lips.  
Zayn Malik. The co-owner of the strip club, and a stripper himself. He was the one who influenced the barely of age boy to strip... Louis wanted a job, and wanted to become more confident... of course, Zayn offered him a position.  
After all Louis was beautiful. Appealing to most gay boys - scratch that, all gay boys.  
"Oh hang on dolly." Zayn stopped Louis in his tracks as he bent down looking his best friend in the eyes before removing Louis' large black rimmed glasses.  
"Ooopsies, thanks, Zaynie. I better get my contacts." Louis giggled as Zayn sent him off with a spank to his exposed ass.  
No wonder they were closer than best friends normally are. But, they wouldn't have it any other way.  
\---  
"Okay Liam, first stop. A.T.M" Harry pointed towards the machine. However paused when Liam's face contoured into a confused expression.  
"What do you mean 'at the moment'?"  
Harry literally facepalmed. "Not 'at the moment' Liam, ATM, like an automatic telling machine.... the thing you get money from."  
Harry groaned as Liam still looked confused, merely rolling his eyes and dragging his conservative out of place friend to the money giving machine.  
"$500?" Harry whispered aloud to himself, but then his thoughts drifted to this mysterious 'Tommo the Tease'...  
"$700..."  
Liam rolled his eyes.  
\----  
Liam and Harry had now been in the club for 20 minutes and already drowned ten shots between them. Luckily, this had helped the conservative man lighten up.  
"Hey, bartneder? How long till Tommo the Tease is on stage?" Harry called loudly over the thumping music. They had already seen two stripers, and yeah, they gave him a semi, but they weren't his type, he preferred twinks.  
"Bout 10 minutes. Between you and I, I'm looking forward to seeing him too." The bartender laughed, Harry soon joining in.  
"Do you know what he is wearing? Or if there is a special theme."  
Harry asked, very curious. He watched as the tender leant over the bar.  
"Well, only strippers can go past that red door." The man pointed towards a back door, bright red, three locks on it. "I haven't seen him, but I heard he is wearing a sexy female firemen outfit."  
"Female?"  
"Yeah, he likes to look feminine, hell he also wears heels."  
Just like that, Harry has a boner.  
\---  
"Hello everybody, and thank you for your patience, I know a lot of you are very excited for this act." Harry nudged Liam from talking to a stranger, pointing towards the stage where an announcer was speaking.  
"Now, Our most anticipated act of the night. The fabulous, the pretty, the beautiful Tommo the Teaseeee."  
Harry's mouth fell wide open as sexy music began playing through the club. Harry noticed men pushing forward towards the edge of the stage.  
He opted on staying with Liam, who seemed to have other priorities, having returned to talking with the stranger. Harry merely rolled his eyes fondly. Turning on his barstool, which was slightly raised from above ground, he stared at the empty stage.  
He liked sitting on the barstool, he could see over everyone's head.  
Then suddenly there was a drop in the music. A hole opening up in the roof, and Tommo the Tease was sexually sliding down the stripper pole from the manhole in the roof.  
And fuck, Harry let his eye drift from the twink's heels to head.  
He noticed his beautiful high heels - bright red, the sheer black and lace thigh highs, then fucking sexy ass sticking out from the black tutu; he was wearing a white long, with a rhinestone on the tip of his crack.  
Harry hadn't seen his face yet, the twink was still facing the wall, but when he turned around Harry could have fainted.  
There stood Louis fucking Tomlinson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh fuck," Harry whined, boner growing.  
His favourite student, the one he had been secretly crushing on, the boy he nightly wanks too, is stood on stage in a sexy fireman.. firewomens? Outfit.  
"Liam... is-is-is it illegal to watch your 18-year old student strip on stage?" Harry asked eyes, not leaving the stage where Louis was walking up and down, sexually collecting money being thrown onto the stage.  
He hadn't even done anything, and he had hundreds of bills at his feet.  
"Liam?" Harry called once more, this time averting his eyes to where he thought Liam was sitting, only to find him missing. Harry chuckled. He was most likely fucking the guy he was talking to in the bathroom, it was amazing what alcohol did to the conservative man.  
It didn't take long for Harry to look back at the stage. He whined, he didn't want to palm himself, but looking around, everyone else was too - so he joined in.  
"Hello, boys."  
Harry's mouth opened in an 'O' shape as he heard Louis' high pitched voice echo throughout the club, microphones hanging from the ceiling, picking up his words.  
Harry watched as Louis walked towards the back of the stage, bending over slowly to pick up a fireman's hat which he then put on. There it was, that beautiful ass, the same ass he had seen in Louis' camera roll. Fuck, Harry already needed to cum.  
"Ohugh Lord..." Harry moaned, looking over at the bartender he was speaking to previously, he had the same expression.  
"Do you boys think I look pretty tonight?" Louis asked again as he stood up, the 200 or more men watching cheered, wolf whistles coming from every corner of the club.  
Harry whined as he could hear Louis giggle. Crawling forward to the front of the stage, the club seemed to go quite, everyone admiring the twink.  
"Hello, babe... you got any money for me?" Louis asked as he leant towards one of the men at the front of the stage, kissing his neck.  
Harry whined he was so jealous.  
Louis giggled as the man seemed to through him hundreds of dollars.  
"Thank you handsome.... Now, you guys want a show don't you?"  
Another chorus of 'yess' and 'fuck baby' and 'show us your ass' was heard around the room. Harry wanted to be the type of guy to stand up for Louis, to say he was worth more than just sex, but at the moment, that was all Harry could think about.  
Another giggle could be heard from Louis before he was swinging around the stripper pole expertly. Harry moaned as for another five minutes Louis put on a sexy show.  
"Mmm, I'm getting hot. Are any of you handsome boys getting hot?" Louis asked, making a faux face of curiosity. Just then it seemed the entire club began to chant.  
'TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF.'   
Harry looked around as he smirked, joining in the chanting... He would love nothing more than for Louis to take off his sexy fireman outfit.  
"Zayn, I think people want me to take it off... come help me please sexy." Louis suddenly yelled, turning to face the side of the stage...  
Within a second a second familiar face was making its way onto the stage. Harry gasped, it was Louis's friend Zayn Malik.  
He watched as Zayn, who was wearing a sexy masculine fireman's outfit. Walked over towards the twink, standing behind him as he kissed up Louis' neck sensually.  
Suddenly Zayn had grabbed ahold of the side of the twinks outfit, ripping it off his body. Velcro breaking, revealing the outfit Louis was in below the fireman dress.  
Harry had to stop himself from cumming in his pants.  
He was in a pretty lace white thong, nothing else, other than his heels and thigh highs. Harry thought he was beautiful, tip of his cock sticking out from his panties, all hard.  
Harry watched as the young boy teased the audience, rutting against Zayn and the stripper pole.  
He really was a tease.  
"Now boys... when you entered the club you are all given an entrance pass... on that pass is a unique number. Today, we are going to be drawing out a number. One lucky handsome man will get a free private dance with me."  
Harry groaned he knew the odds of being drawn out. Even if he was drawn, he couldn't accept the dance... could he?  
Suddenly a barrel full of tickets was bought in, Louis seemed to stick his ass out as turned the lever, a single ticket falling into his soft looking hands.  
"Number 6587... meet me in room 6 in 15 minutes." With that, Louis was off stage, Zayn taking over the stage... some men stayed to watch, more interested in checking their ticket number.  
Groans of sadness heard around the room.  
Harry sighed turning back on his chair to face the bar once more; he pulled out his ticket for good measure.  
Louis said to number 6587... he was number 6..5...8...  
6587.  
Holy shit.  
\---  
Trust me; Harry debated not meeting Louis in the private room. He really thought about it. Thought of the repercussions...  
In the end, he decided it is better for Louis to hate him and think of him as a pervert, then for him not to try.  
"Hi... umm I am the winning ticket," Harry mumbled handing his ticket to the guard standing outside room 6. The man checked the ticket, and its reliability before patting Harry on the back and letting him into the small intimate room.  
"Tommo will be here soon, lucky bastard you are. No touching unless Louis allows it... don't get your hopes up, he never does."  
Harry nodded, as the door was closed, Harry can only try and control his nerves.  
\---  
"Hey, handsome-Harry?" Louis trails off as he enters the room, door closing behind him.  
Harry wants to say something, say hi, anything friendly... but all that comes out is a distraught moan, "fuckkk."  
Louis' eyes widen, "Mr Styles?"  
Louis sounds so innocent; Harry cannot believe he is a stripper.  
"Hi Lou.. you look... you look sexy. I'm sorry, if this is weird I will leave... I just.. wow."  
Harry is starstruck, Louis is wearing lingerie, a one-piece white lacy outfit. It hugs his curves beautifully.  
Louis blushes at his flustered teacher. The man who he secretly thinks of calling Daddy at night. The stripper doesn't know what it is, he is usually shy around Harry, but suddenly, he gathers courage. He doesn't care if he is Harry's student. All he cares about his the need to rut his ass against Harry's cock.  
"Wanna feel my fat ass against you big cock Mr Styles?" Louis speaks slowly and sensually. Harry's mouth opens wide as he nods.  
Louis has coerced him into a pile of moans; his legs feel numb, his pants feel wet from precome.  
Suddenly, Louis is on his knees staring up at Harry, eyelashes fluttering as he spreads his teacher's legs apart, massaging his inner thigh.  
"How big is your cock Mr Styles? I imagine it to be a good 7 inches."  
Harry groans, "you imagine my cock?"  
"Only when I fuck myself with my big pink dildo..."  
If that didn't turn Harry on, Louis began kissing Harry's inner jean clad thigh. Travelling up Harry's toned body, Louis lifts himself up as he kisses Harry's hips and chest. The music is still playing in the background, barely audible for Harry, too focused on Louis.  
Louis is suddenly turning around as he lowers his ass onto Harry's lap and starts slowly rubbing it on his clothed dick. Harry finally reacts to Louis' touch by moaning lowly into Louis' ear. Both Louis and Harry's hips start moving up and down on the chair trying to create friction... both hard.  
"Mr Styles I-I'm getting hard", Louis whines sexually.  
Harry doesn't need Louis to tell him because he can feel his growing erection against his ass.  
"C-can I touch you. Please sugar? Please let me, sweetie." Harry begs, coming apart at Louis' touch.  
"Okay, Daddy." Louis tilts his head, sucking love marks onto Harry's neck.  
"Fuck, call me that again," Louis smirks, because he could just tell Harry had a Daddy kink, he is that kind of man.  
"Touch me, Daddy, somewhere, put your hands on my skin," Louis whispered into his client's ear... scratch that, Harry was more than a client.  
So Harry does what Louis asks, he holds the small boys waist as he helps Louis rut in small figure eights.  
This goes on for some time, Louis occasionally spicing things up moving and changing positions.  
"Kiss me please Daddy," Louis begs as he straddles his teacher's lap. Of course, Harry does.  
\---  
"I-I have never done that with a client before..." Louis is sitting on Harry's lap.  
They both just came in their outfit.  
"What do you mean Lou?" Harry questions. Neither of them speaks louder than a whisper, scared to disturb the almost love filled atmosphere.  
"I-I have never... cum... or let a client touch me... or become so... intimate," Louis answers as he stares up at Harry, small smile gracing his features.  
"Is that all I am... a client?" Harry questions, sad look on his face - Yet again, he shouldn't expect anything different.  
Louis stands up off Harry's lap, kicking off his heals. He pulls Harry up, who stands in front of him.  
"I-I... I am graduating soon... I, would like to be something more than just your student. You are more than a client Harry..." Louis trails off embarrassingly, staring up at the taller man before adding; "I actually have a little crush on you..."  
Harry brushed his hand across Louis' soft cheek.  
"I would love to take you on a date."  
"You would take a stripper on a date?" Louis asks hopefully.  
"Fuck yes Lou, you're more than a stripper... but so that you know. I think you can do better than this."  
"Harry?" Louis asks.  
"Yeah, Lou?"  
"Take me on a date before you ask me to stop stripping because your jealous."  
Harry laughed, because yeah, he would do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watches in pure happiness as the principal announces the names of the year's graduates. Clapping the loudest for the boy he loves the most.  
Louis Tomlinson.  
They have been together for two months. Not long after Louis and Harry had their intimate exchange they had began dating. But today, today meant a lot to the two boys.  
Today was the day they could be free. The one thing that money could never buy, freedom. Louis would graduate, he would no longer be Harry's student. They could date without having to label their relationship 'illegal.'  
But really. What is so illegal about love? After all, Louis was eighteen, a legal adult - all that prevented them from being together was Harry being a teacher.  
But today, that changed. Today, they also planned to make love for the first time.  
"Louis William Tomlinson. Graduating with dux in Mathematics B, Mathematics C and English." Harry smiled as his boy walked up the stairs, shaking the principal's hand shyly as he accepted his certificate of graduation and monumental prize.  
Harry smiled, clapping like a madman. If anyone questioned why he clapped for Louis more so than others, he would make up a lame excuse. Something stupid, like that the small boy was his student and the only one to graduate with honours.  
\---  
"So proud of you baby." Harry cooed as Louis secretly stepped into the curly haired man's car.  
"Thanks, Hazzy." Louis keened under the praise as he leant across the dash of Harry's car, pressing a longing kiss to the man's plump lips.  
"Going to make love to you darling, going to show you how much you mean to me," Harry whispered against Louis' lips, foreheads together.  
"I-I lov-love you, Harry..." Louis whispered unsurely. Saying I love you was a recent thing, he had only just admitted it; luckily Harry was always there to confidently reassure the small boy.  
"I love you up to the sky and down again, down to the deepest oceans and up again doll," Harry answered, kissing Louis' soft forehead.  
\---  
"Even though we haven't been dating the longest Loubear, I want you to know - you already mean the world to me... you always have," Harry whispered Louis, is straddling him, only wearing panties and a large lavender jumper of Harry's.  
It dwarfs his small from; Harry loves how it shows off their size difference. Is size difference a kink? If so Harry definitely has one.  
Louis begins to gyrate his hips only for Harry to still him.  
"No baby, I'm worshipping you tonight. Let me do all the work." Harry shooshes Louis when the small boy attempts to protest.  
Instead, he chooses to carefully take hold of Louis' hips as he flips the little boy onto his back hovering over him. Harry just wants Louis to feel loved.  
Louis is there, looking tiny in Harry's baggy jumper just watching in awe as the man he fell in love with so quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his tight black jeans.  
Louis begins to take off the lavender jumper he is wearing only for Harry to take hold of his hands, pinning them above his head gently.  
"No, no baby darling. Sweetheart, leave the jumper on please. I-I think you look beautiful in my clothing. You always look so beautiful dolly. Especially now."  
Louis blushed as he nodded, becoming a pliant body for Harry to love.  
"Love you Hazzy."  
Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis' inner thigh. The lad giggling as Harry's scruffle tickles his smooth thighs.  
"Your thighs are so sexy baby." Harry praises as he moves up to kiss Louis' lips, the small boy opens his mouth, letting his boyfriend's tongue in.  
"I'm going to take my boxers off okay pretty little one?" Harry asks as he massages Louis' thick thighs. He pulls away when Louis send him a little nod.  
Harry smiles when he sees the boy eye his cock hungrily once his boxers are removed.  
Grabbing some lube from the side table Harry is slowly pulling Louis' panties down. Never once do his eyes leave Louis'. Louis' eyes are Harry's favourite part of Louis is his lovely blue eyes.  
Opening Louis' legs he lifts them onto his shoulders gently.  
"Be gentle Harry." Louis pleads. He might be a stripper, but he is also a virgin. When he gets on that stripper stage, he puts on a face of confidence, but in reality, he is just Louis Tomlinson. He isn't Tommo the Tease.  
He is a small boy, lacking in confidence.  
"Of course baby."  
Lubing up his fingers Harry prepares to finger the boy open. Hopefully, this shouldn't hurt him. Louis said he had fucked himself with a dildo before.  
Circling his middle finger around Louis' pink hole Harry presses a soft kiss to the muscle. Louis gasping in shock before Harry his pushing a digit into the small boy. Louis breathes out harshly, it didn't hurt, but it was a shock to have something inside him suddenly.  
Harry continued to finger Louis gently, complimenting the small boy throughout the entire thing.  
He would love to get kinky one day with Louis. But he wanted to show the small boy he was worth more than the names the dirt men in the strip club would call him.  
Louis grabbed onto bed sheets, his knuckles turning white from his harsh grip. Hary was stretching him, making sure he was ready for his cock. Louis moaned as the stretch slightly burned, he was enjoying this way too much already.  
Harry pulled his fingers out, Louis giggling when he whipped them on the lavender jumper Louis was wearing.  
"Harry!" Louis squealed, receiving a fond kiss on the cheek in return.  
Soon enough, Harry was entering the small boy. Pausing momentarily, waiting for the okay.  
"Oh wow.. your... feels good." Louis managed out, hands finding their way to the back of his lover's neck.  
Soon enough Harry was pushing in and out in the most loving way. Harry soon learned that he thrived off of Louis' facial expressions and noises when he was aroused. He sounded so.... so beautiful.  
"Louis you are so beautiful," Harry whined as he pressed a kiss to the small boy's neck.  
Louis let out a delicious moan when Harry finally grasped his already hard cock. He ran his hands through Louis' sweaty locks, slightly tugging.  
"Y-you oh fu-fu-fuck, you are so-so handsome H-hazza." Louis stuttered as Harry found his special spot.  
Harry slowly rocked in, aiming at the new found bundle of nerves, simultaneously tugging Louis off - both men went mental at the sensation.  
Harry kissed down Louis' jumper clad chest, hands making their way under the lavender sweater as he rubbed Louis' stomach.  
"God Lou... I can feel myself inside you," Harry whispered, moments away from cumming - Louis wasn't far off either.  
"Harrrrrrry Harry Haazzzzz." Louis moaned as he fell into a pit of love, he felt so in love. "Love you Hazza."  
Within a second, they were coming simultaneously Harry stuttering out an "love you too Lou."  
The two smiled at each other and peppered the other with small, soft kisses after they rode out their high. Because love was a beautiful feeling.  
\---  
Hours later, Louis and Harry were still cuddled up in bed. Harry wearing boxers and Louis in his panties and the lovely lavender jumper.  
"Louis...?" Harry trailed off.  
"Yeah Hazzy?" The taller of the two stared down at the boy who was cocooned in a blanket and his arms. Louis had one knee trapped in between Harry's legs; he wouldn't have it any other way.  
"You don't have to do this... but... I know you live alone... but I was thinking you could stop stripping, you are better than that Lou, you deserve the best, hell you are so fucking smart baby... you will change the world one day. I would love if you moved in with me?"  
Harry smiled hopefully.  
"But... we-we have only been together two months..." Louis trails off, head tilted in confusion.  
"And I already know you are the one I want to marry... but that comes later... for now, I just want to hold you and know that you are safe. Maybe it is time to retire your label as Tommo the Tease?" Harry tickles Louis' sides softly.  
He watches as the small boy giggles, smile on his face. "Harry... I would love that more than anything... but maybe we can-can keep Tommo the Tease for the bedroom?"  
Harry nods enthusiastically.  
"Look forward to it baby."  
\---  
Harry held Louis tightly that night. Because he knew that the boy in his arms, was the boy he would marry, the boy he would have children with, the boy he would spend the rest of his life with.  
And he was looking forward to every moment of it.  
\---


End file.
